fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Scarstick
Scarstick is a crimson stick figure with a burnt orange border. He is the owner of "Scarbucks Coffee", the resident coffee joint. Blurb not yet. Quick Overview * Fighting Style: Trickster. Scarstick has above average mobility, agility, and reflexes, but mediocre physical strength. He mainly uses his plethora of random powers to chip away at his opponents, though he also has some access to mobility and protection skills. * Tools: Scarstick uses a variety of coffee products, including cups, sugar cubes, and telekinetic waves of coffee and tea. He also has a shoulder bag that he can use to defend himself or deflect physical blows. His most destructive and force-based ability are the artillery barrels hidden inside the bag. Using these, Scarstick can easily throw opponents around with explosions. * Strategy: Stay mobile. Scarstick always stays light on his feet, making sure to maintain a distance advantage from his opponent and predict their attacks. By buying time and dodging, Scarstick can pinpoint an enemy's weakness, align it with one of his abilities, and repeatedly spam the opponent with said technique until he wins. Personality Scarstick despises rocket launchers for some reason. In Slush Arena tbayyyyyy Powers Coffee Combat Scarstick can fabricate an unlimited amount of coffee cups. His main method of close combat is with two coffee mugs; they are resilient enough to deflect weapon blows and even projectiles. He can also create hot coffee in these mugs at any time, and can throw the coffee at an opponent to scald and distract them. Scarstick can also telekinetically manipulate his products. He can create walls of scalding coffee that engulf an opponent, or make a foe's mind sluggish with hallucinogenic tea. Alternatively, he can instantly create walls and structures of sugar cubes to protect him or opponents from attacks or give him a height advantage. Sauce Scarstick also uses the Sauce Cup, a unique coffee mug that is can create sauce. With this, he can sip the sauce to increase his regeneration rate, or throw it on the ground or at an opponent to make a sticky trap. Shoulder Bag Scarstick is often seen with a shoulder bag. He keeps his coffee cups and Sauce Cups inside the bag. The shoulder bag is also resilient enough to deflect a weapon blow or even reduce the impact of a gunshot. The side of the bag can also open up to reveal artillery barrels. These long-range weapons allow Scarstick to launch exploding coffee cups from a distance, or shoot down an airborne enemy. Japanese Text Attack Upon consuming any of Scarstick's attack coffee, an opponent's vision will suddenly be filled by random Japanese characters. This effect wears off after four minutes. Ninja Shark Scarstick can also summon the Ninja Shark, a teleporting shark made out of water that will jump out of the coffee puddles to attack. The Shark can only jump from puddle to puddle, intercepting opponents on its way. If it misses a coffee puddle, it will lose form and hit the ground, turning harmlessly into a puddle of water. Scarstick can only create one Shark per battle. Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki